My Heart Will Go On
by lulu belle
Summary: pg13 just to be safe: two lovers, and fate that wouldn't allow it. what happens when the past coems back to the present? 1 fic


Disclaimer: what do you think?  
  
Long, long, long ago, there were two lovers. Their love was true, and clearly they were meant to be together-to spend the rest of their immortal lives with each other. He proposed to her, under a starry-night, on the anniversary of the day they met. All were overjoyed. But fate was not so kind. The night after the proposal, they were attacked.  
  
~*~  
  
*Clink clink clink clink* Thranduil tapped his glass on the wooden table. "I'd like to make an announcement." The elves sitting around the table quieted, all that was heard was the outside noises of the forest around them.  
  
"Lady Kayley has just excepted my son's proposal of marriage." Clapping followed this statement as well as 'congratulations'. The couple smiled warmly. Thranduil raised his hand to stop the noise.  
  
"I would like to say that I couldn't be more happier for them, and pray that the Valinor grants many blessings to them." Thranduil gazed lovingly at his son and his fiancé Kayley. "Now, let the feast begin!"  
  
***  
  
"May I have this dance, Milady?" Legolas asked, bowing down, kissing Kayley's hand.  
  
She blushed. "Only if you promise not to be ashamed to dance with a clumsy poor common elf, Milord." She answered, gracefully letting him help her to her feet.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot do that, for I will be too busy dancing the night away with a beautiful female elf," a smile graced his lips. Kayley also smiled, her clear light blue eyes shining with happiness, her long blonde hair gleamed and fell gracefully down past her waist. Her milky complexion glowed, and her silky soft hands were as gentle as can be, despite her cooking for a living.  
  
The two made their way over to the clearing where other elves already started to dance. The band played a slow song as the couple danced, gazing into each other's eyes lovingly. Legolas started leading her off to the side, but still kept dancing with her. When the song was about to end, he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, wishing the moment would never end.  
  
A loud crash was heard that broke the lover's from their kiss. Orcs, Mirkwood spiders, and other foul creatures from Dul Guldor burst into the clearing. A candle was knocked over and soon the forest was set ablaze.  
  
Screams were heard, piercing the once tranquil night with horror. Elves ran in every direction. Warriors grabbed their weapons and began to fight. Those who were unarmed ran in all directions, they were just as far from the palace of King Thranduil as they were to everywhere else. The two lovers were swept up in the crowd and became separated.  
  
"Kayley! Kayley!" Legolas shouted over the confusion. Desperately trying to make his way over to his beloved, but failing miserably. As the crowd of elves pushed them farther away from each other, all in a hurry to reach safety, anywhere they might find it, Legolas shouted once more to his fiancé, seeing her eyes fill with worry. "I will find you again! I promise!"  
  
"And I will wait for you until the sun doesn't shine and even longer!" she shouted back. With that, she was swept away into the night, and darkness devoured her from his sight.  
  
~*~  
  
Lightening streaked across the darkened sky, letting it shine for a moment, revealing a group of five elves struggling to ride their horses through the driving rain. Thunder clapped in the distance, scaring the horses.  
  
"Your majesty!" an elf, shouted over the storm as he approached the prince. "Your majesty, we must find some shelter! This storm is too strong!"  
  
Legolas nodded, the howl of the wind almost rendering him deaf. "Next town or village you see, we will stop. Heck, even if you find a cave we will stop!" he joked, earning laughs from his companions. He smiled, knowing he helped lighten their mood.  
  
They pressed on, and soon found an inn. Smoke rose from the chimney, and light escaped from the closed shutters of the inn, which were trying to block the rain.  
  
They tethered their horses in the spaces provided in the stable, giving the stable boy money for taking care of their horses. They made their way to the inn, and upon opening the door, they were greeted with a warm, roaring fire, and a delicious, spicy scent coming from what they guessed to be the kitchen.  
  
And elderly man sitting behind the bar came over to the elves as they removed their hoods. "Good evening, good elves! The name is Walter. Can I help you?" He had a warm smile, graying hair, and a grandfatherly-type face. His crooked nose added to his charm. "Will you be needing a room? Or some hot soup? The special today is gumbo, and I might add it's mighty good."  
  
"Yes, we will be needing a room, if you have any to spare."  
  
Walter waved off their last comment, saying, "Yes, there are MANY rooms left! No need to fret about that!" this made the elves smile, Walter was quite a character, for and edan that is.  
  
"We will just need one for the night. We are very weary and will just retire soon, but Legolas here would like some of your soup." Gamla looked at the prince giving him the Did-you-really-think-you-could-get-anything- past-me look. Legolas smiled. He HAD skipped some meals and was famished.  
  
Walter smiled. "Right then, I'll go order the soup for you, and show your friends to their chambers."  
  
Watching the old man's retreating back, followed by his friends, Legolas began to look for a place to sit and eat. He wandered over, and found a place in the corner near the fire. He sat down, and absentmindedly began fingering a silver ring on his finger. He didn't notice when a woman came up to his table.  
  
"Le-Legolas?" she managed to ask, surprised, nearly dropping the tray of hot steaming gumbo.  
  
Legolas snapped out of his stupor. He stared up at the person before him. His eyes grew wide.  
  
"It cannot be..." he breathed, barely audible even to himself. "K-Kayley?"  
  
***  
  
She was sitting across from him, almost as he remembered her. Her beauty still shone like the stars, yet, she was also different. Her hair was cut shorter than the regular elven fashion, just below her shoulders. Her blonde hair was tied back and an old, worn kerchief was covering the top of her head. She had on a white, long-sleeved shirt under a red, faded dress with an old brown apron tied around her waist. Her once pale, milky complexion was tanner. Her clear blue eyes were the same, except now they had tears in them. Tears of joy. Her hands were no longer as soft as they once were; they had calluses from cooking and cleaning in the inn.  
  
"I-I missed you so much. I just knew you would find me! I have been waiting for this day for a long time." She whispered, breaking the silence. "I knew love would see us through!"  
  
Legolas's heart sank. He felt as if some one had drove a knife through his heart, and left it there. "Kayley, there is something I must tell you." Oh how his heart ached to tell her! "Things-things have changed during the last 2,000 years since I saw you."  
  
Kayley saw worry and sadness in his eyes. She took his hand gently, put it in hers, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Whatever that has changed, I don't care. I love you. Fate has reunited us, and I'm not going to loose you again. Love will find away."  
  
He winced at her words inside, how could he tell her? "Kayley, it's been 2,00 years since we've seen each other. I looked for you constantly. Rumors spread that you were dead, but I refused to believe them. But after 1,000 years of futile searches, I-I began to believe that you were gone. Forever. I-I met someone, a few years back, and... well, we fell in love. I am heading back home to get ready for the wedding. We are to be wed within the week."  
  
And awkward silence ensued. Kayley made a small 'Oh' sound, but it was so soft, it was hard to tell if it wasn't just the wind. Kayley could feel her heart breaking. She still loved him with all her heart. But she knew it was breaking his heart as well.  
  
"Kayley!" the bartender hollered from the back somewhere.  
  
Kayley sent up a quick prayer of gratitude to the Valinor for the reason to leave. She didn't want to hurt Legolas any more with her sorrow. It was killing him enough to tell her.  
  
"I-I have to go clean the kitchen." Kayley stammered before quickly exiting to the kitchen.  
  
Legolas sat there, staring at his cold soup. He suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore. He stood up, the scraping of the chair against the wooden floor was the only sound left in the inn. He hurriedly left to retire for the night.  
  
When he reached his room, Gamla was still awake. He looked up from the fire. Rising from his chair and was about to ask why he seemed so-worn out- when he was to be married within a matter of days when Legolas stopped him.  
  
"I am just wearier than I thought I was."  
  
Gamla nodded, and then resumed his position by the fireplace.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Legolas couldn't sleep. He was plagued with the anguish he had caused Kayley. She remained faithful to him, for 2,000 years. Faithful to what she told him that faithful night. The events of that night played over and over in his head.  
  
' "I will find you again! I promise!" the crowd pushing them farther apart.'  
  
As it had that night, her voice floated back to him, containing all the elven graces she possessed. ' "And I will wait for you until the sun no longer shines!" '  
  
He turned over and stared out the window at the moon. How could he face the morning's tidings?  
  
***  
  
The morning came, clear and crisp. Legolas had already sent his comrades ahead, telling them he would catch up later; he just wanted a last look around. They nodded and laughed. Legolas always loved to get a good look at the places he traveled to. He took once last look at the inn, and then turned to go fetch his horse. He was surprised to see Kayley standing behind him holding his horse. He knew that she lived at the inn, but he didn't expect to see her. He took a breath as he gathered the reins from her.  
  
"Kayley- I am sorry. I never should have given up hope that I would find you. You waited for me, faithfully, like you said you would, and how do I repay you? This is my entire fault! I am the cause for all of you suf-" Legolas never got to finish what he wanted to say because Kayley had put her fingers lightly over his lips to hush him. She was more beautiful then he remembered. Her hair was down, and her dress was a faded blue with the same brown apron, but she looked like a princess in his eyes.  
  
Everything was still, as if time did not exist. She started to sing in the most melodious voice ever heard:  
  
Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you That is how I know you Go on  
  
Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you Go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does Go on  
  
Once more you open the door And your hear in my heart and My heart will go on And on  
  
Legolas began to mount his horse, wordlessly, knowing this was her goodbye. She did not blame him for his heart going on, and that hers would to.  
  
Love can touch just one time And last for a lifetime And never let go till We're gone  
  
Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always Go on  
  
Kayley felt tears well in her eyes. The happiest moment of her life is and always will be the time when they were together. As Legolas turned to go ride up the hill, away from the inn, she felt one of the tears streak down her face. He would be the only one she would ever love.  
  
Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does Go on  
  
Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart and My heart will go on And on  
  
Legolas stopped at the top of the hill, unsure if this was the right thing to do. He looked back at her. Kayley, noticing this, sang louder, for him to hear and to convince him that he was making the right choice.  
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear And I know that my heart will Go on  
  
He looked into her certain eyes, the blue orbs shining. He turned around and nudged his horse onward to his future, but her voice still floated back to him.  
  
We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart and My heart will go on And on  
  
He never looked back again, as he rode regally away, and that was the last he ever saw/heard of Kayley of Avalon.  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#% AN: first story I have completed/posted on ff.net. Hope you like! I know it's really not that good. I am actually not quit happy about the last two parts of the song and their actions, but tell me what you think. I will make revisions, whatever. If you find ANYTHING and I really do mean ANYTHING at all that is confusing, PLEASE tell me! And I will try to change it. I know I made probably a lot of mistakes. I came up with the idea on the airplane to New Orleans listening to 'My Heart Will Go On' (Which I might add I don't own!) and wrote it five days later on the second fight back. It took less than two hours two write, about the same/ alittle longer to type and do my own 'revisions'. This is a one shot and would like to know how you think it is! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Namaarie, joan  
  
(lulu belle) 


End file.
